Smile
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Ten-Ten x Hinata. 50 themes and 50 sentances. Warning: Yuri and Yaoi, M-preg smut and fluff.


Smile

Summery:

TenHina 50 Themes, 50 sentences

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning:

Yuri, Yaoi mentioned NejiNaru. Smut, m-preg, fluff Sakura bashing. Slight spoilers ( Naruto's parents names).

* * *

Smile

* * *

_**#01Time:**_

It was only a matter of time that Neji would discover his love for the blue-eyed kitsune, so in turn it was only a matter of time until Hinata and Ten-Ten discovered their love for each other.

_**#02Laugh:**_

When Hinata looks back at how she used to be, shy and always blushing she laughs and thanks Kami she meet Ten-Ten

_**#03Heart Break:**_

The first time they spotted their crushes, Naruto and Neji, kissing under a cherry tree both girls had been heart broken. But now they can say they're thankful, because if it hadn't been for that little shove they wouldn't have found each other.

_**#04Picture:**_

After their first date Ten-Ten started to carry a camera every where she went. When Hinata finally mustard up the courage to ask her, Ten-Ten replied saying that Hinata had so many 'cute moments' and that she wanted to be able to cherish them forever.

_**#05Cry:**_

Hinata cried the first time Ten-Ten was injured on a mission after they got together, not because she was surprised ( ninjas were pron to get injuries) or that she was scared ( it had only been a few scratches) but because Ten-Ten had taken the blow so that _she _wouldn't have to.

_**#06Beautiful:**_

Ten-Ten always made sure to tell Hinata how beautiful she was, and that her beauty increased even more when she blushed.

_**#07Apples:**_

Girls—Ten-Ten mused--are like apples. The best are always at the top.

_**#08Perfect:**_

Their first kiss had been a disaster. Neither knew what to do and they ended up clanking their teeth together, but when Hinata looks back on it, their awkward first kiss, she says it had been perfect in it's own way.

_**#09Family:**_

As Ten-Ten hold up her camera to take a picture of Hinata playing with their soon-to-be son, she can't contain smile any longer. Because even though they don't share blood, they'll always be a family in her eyes.

_**#10Sakura:**_

Hinata knew that some people would find their love disgusting, but she never expected Sakura, who had otherwise been kind to her, to turn her back on them just because she was in-love with a girl.

_**#11Forever:**_

Hinata gasps as Ten-Ten slips the silver promise ring on her finger and asks for her hand in marriage, an despite the tears she smiles and hugs the brunette close, her smile widening when Ten-Ten promises her forever.

_**#12Lilies:**_

The first gift Hinata gave Ten-Ten, on their second date, was a bouquet of lilies. Which is why Ten-Ten orders Lilies instead of the usual bouquet of roses as they plan their wedding.

_**#13Black:**_

Hinata dresses in all black as she prepares for the funeral of one of her most precious people, she can only be glad that Ten-Ten is there to help her get over the death of her father.

_**#14Trash:**_

When Ten-Ten was little, she believed she was trash and that no one would ever love her, because when she was born her parents left her in a shoe box by the dumpster. But now, thanks to Hinata's unwavering love, she knows that thats not true. So when she passes by the orphanage on her way to pick Hinata to go ring-shopping, she can't help pray that Hinata wouldn't mind adopting.

_**#15First Date:**_

On their first date, Ten-Ten took Hinata to the autumn festival where she won the shy heiress two Koi fish, a teddy bear, and a heart shaped locket. It was also the day they shared their first imperfect, perfect kiss.

_**#16Naruto:**_

The day they finally came out to Naruto and Neji, Naruto congratulated them both and smacked Neji when he rudely asked why he should care.

_**#17Blood:**_

Ten-Ten had never liked blood, but when she spotted the gapping hole in her wife's body where she had been stabbed, and all the blood that poured from the wound, she was pretty sure she hated it.

_**#18Curse**_

Hinata had always been a mild-mannered girl, even after she started to date Ten-Ten ( though she did get some back-bone and stopped blushing ans stuttering so much), but despite that Ten-Ten had never heard Hinata curse, or well that was until Hinata was giving birth to their first child. The way she cursed would have made Hidan proud.

_**#19Fire works:**_

Their second kiss had been more than perfect, it had been on their third date, there had been no teeth clashing and there had been fireworks in the back ground. All in all it had been a perfect second kiss, though despite that all Hinata still says it doesn't hold a candle to their first.

_**#20Pride:**_

The second time they encountered Sakura after they came out, she had called Ten-Ten a filthy fag. Hinata had been so pissed that she has punched the pink haired girl, sending her straight through six walls. When Ten-Ten later asked her why, she had answered with a surprisingly proud smile and a shake of her head.

_**#21Double Date:**_

Two days after Neji's rude statement, Naruto made him ask the girls out on a double date to his favorite ramen stand, and of course Neji payed for all one hundred and thirty four bowls, much to the brunette's displeasure and both girls amusement.

_**#22Mayu and Kyosuke:**_

8-year-old Mayu and 10-year-old Kyosuke smiled as they watched their mother's fuss over their new baby brother, Hiro, and as their uncle, Naruto, rubbed his swollen pregnant belly. Their family may not be normal or like every one else's, them having to mothers instead of a mother and a father and having two uncles, but that didn't matter, because no matter what they were a perfect family in their eyes.

_**#23Godmothers:**_

Hinata and Ten-Ten had been surprised when, six months after the two got married, Naruto and Neji asked them to be the godmothers of their first child. But they had been even more surprised when they spotted Naruto's pregnant belly.

_**#24Smug:**_

Neji had rubbed it in Ten-Ten's face that he had married his Koi first, which to him proved that he was first at everything. Ten-Ten retaliated with the fact that, even though Naruto and Neji had been together longer, that she had made love with Hinata far before Neji had with Naruto.

_**#25Love at first sight:**_

Ten-Ten and Hinata laughed as they remembered how Minato and Kyosuke had fallen in love, and the awkward moments that followed.

_**#26Box of chocolate:**_

On their first valentine's day together, Hinata gave Ten-Ten a box of home-made chocolate. Ever since than Ten-Ten's been addicted to Hinata's cooking.

_**#27Fight:**_

The first time they fought it had been because Hinata had forgotten her own birthday, they promptly made up and made out thirty minutes later because they couldn't stand to be away from each other for so long.

_**#28Smug II:**_

Neither Naruto or Hinata spoke with either Neji or Ten-Ten for three days after their little fight, but to Ten-Ten it had been some-what worth it because she later found out that while Hinata didn't talk to her they still shared their bed while Neji was forced to sleep on the roof.

_**#29Godfathers:**_

To honer the fact that Naruto and Neji respected them enough to give them the privilege of being the godmothers of their son, Minato, they asked Naruto and Neji to be the godfathers of their fist adopted son, Kyosuke.

_**#30Death Bed:**_

After Ten-Ten's death at age ninety-nine, Hinata takes comfort if only in the fact she'll be with her lover soon.

_**#31Christmas:**_

Their first Christmas had been anything but perfect Ten-Ten having been gone on a mission, but Hinata still treasured it because despite several injuries Ten-Ten showed up the next day and made it up to her by proposing to her and promising her forever.

_**#32Scared:**_

The first time Hinata truly scared Ten-Ten it had been when she had threatened to slice open her intestines and strangle her with them, though the medics had assured her she had only said it because of the pain of child birth.

_**#33Pervert:**_

Hinata had no idea Ten-Ten could be such a pervert, but than again the brunette _had_ spent nine hours reading and re-reading Ichi-Ichi paradise-Yuri addition.

_**#34Addicted:**_

The first time they kisses Ten-Ten became addicted to the blunette's sweet taste.

_**#35Movies:**_

Ten-Ten loves renting horror movies because at the end of the movie Hinata aways ends up sitting on her lap and nuzzling her neck.

_**#36Portrait:**_

Ten-Ten had never been as glad as she was at that moment that Hinata laid her eyes on the portrait of them kissing that Naruto knew Sai, which is why when Sai later accused her of having a penis she didn't hit him **that** hard.

_**#37Ichi-Ichi Paradise:**_

Ten-Ten had never pictured herself as being an Ichi-Ichi paradise fan. But the omen her eyes lay on the Ichi-Ichi paradise: Yuri addition she knew she was hooked.

_**#38Innocence:**_

Ten-Ten felt some-what guilty after the first time she made love to Hinata, not because she was having second thought or didn't love it but because she felt guilty at having taking Hinata's innocence.

_**#39Lipstick:**_

Hinata prefers it when Ten-Ten doesn't were lipstick, when Ten-Ten asked her why Hinata replied saying that it ruined Ten-Ten's other wise naturally sweet taste and in an uncharacteristically perverted moment she said that if Ten-Ten wanted ruby-red lips that she was more than willing to help.

_**#40Kitsune:**_

The first gift Hinata gave four year old Kyosuke was a small plush kitsune in honor of her fist crush Naruto, in turn the first gift Naruto gave Minato was a sun shaped-locket (1).

_**#41Thunderstorms:**_

The first time Hinata and Ten-Ten made love their was a thunder storm outside, ever since than they made an effort to have sex on every thunderstorm.

_**#42Kagura and Hisashi**_

Naruto named his twins ( who were born a year after Minato) after Hinata's mother and father, Kagura and Hisashi, Hinata had been so moved she had cried for days and than promised to name their next girl Kushina in honor of Naruto's mother.

_**#43Hot chocolate**_

One of Hinata's favorite things to do is relax with a mug of hot chocolate and flip through the photo album Ten-Ten have her for their 8th anniversary.

_**#44Scared II:**_

Wait, scratch that. The first time Hinata had really scared Ten-Ten was when she had mistakenly eaten a pregnant Hinata's last chocolate and Hinata's eyes had turned a demonic red and started to pour out KI (Killing Intent).

_**#45Life:**_

Hinata had been breathless when she was finally impregnated ( after Tsunade found a way to replace sperm with DNA) because she had a whole new life in her, a life that she and Ten-Ten had created.

_**#46Kyosuke and Minato:**_

Both set of parents had been extremely happy when their sons finally decided to get married even though they made the two wait because no matter how happy they were they still thought six was to young an age to get married.

_**#47Kushina and Rin:**_

Ten-Ten's first pregnancy ( which was after Hinata's second) was to two healthy baby girls, and like Hinata promised, they named one of the girls after Naruto's mother, Kushina.

_**#48Worth It:**_

Ten-Ten decided the excruciating pain of child labor was worth it after she saw her beautiful baby girl for the first time.

_**#49Iruka**_

Hinata had been surprised when her old academy teacher offered her his congratulations when she and Ten-Ten finally came out, two months later it was their turn to congratulate Iruka when they found out Kakashi and him where engaged.

_**#50**__**Last breath:**_

Hinata uses her last breath to tell her children and grand-children how much she loves them and not to be sad for her because she will soon be with her love.

* * *

The End

* * *

(1): Hinata means place in the sun.

Hope you liked it!

REVIEW!


End file.
